Forbidden Love Chapter 1
by ALFIRA AL
Summary: Di tengah kehidupannya yang sempurna, tidak akan ada yang menyangka Lee Hyun Hee malah jatuh cinta kepada Cho Kyuhyun seorang pria yang sudah beristri. Walaupun awalnya Kyuhyun hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik, lama - kelamaan ia pun tertarik kepada Hyun Hee. keadaan semakin menarik dengan kehadiran Oh sehun yang sangat mencintai Hyun Hee dan rela melakukan apa saja untuknya.


**FORBIDDEN LOVE**

 **Chapter 1**

"Teettt…teettt….teettt" getaran ponsel itu sukses membuat pria di sebelahnya terbangun. Ia segera meraih ponsel itu walaupun matanya tidak sepenuhnya terbuka. Rupanya tidak hanya dia, wanita yang tadi sedang terlelap disampingnya juga ikut terjaga.

"Ne hyung, ada apa?" ucapnya dengan nada setengah sadar.

"Bisakah kau membantuku?" sambung seseorang dari seberang telepon.

"Membantu apa lagi? Kalau membantu membohongi kekasihmu lagi aku tidak mau"

"Pelankan suaramu aku sedang bersama Yubin sekarang"

"Siapa lagi itu Yubin? Kekasih barumu?"

"Sudahlah tidak usah banyak tanya. Mau membantuku atau tidak?"

"baiklah. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

"Hyun Hee akan sampai di Korea hari ini."

"Benarkah?" Ia membelalakkan matanya seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar di telepon.

"Dia sudah menyelesaikan kuliahnya di Jerman. Jadi dia akan mulai menetap lagi di Korea. Pagi ini dia akan sampai. Dia memintaku menjemputnya, tapi aku tidak bisa. Yubin masih ingin bersamaku. Jadi aku minta tolong padamu untuk menjemputnya. Kau bisa kan?"

"Baiklah, aku akan bersiap – siap sekarang"

Pria itu pun langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur dan langsung mengenakan pakaiannya. Tiba – tiba ada yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sehun oppa ada apa?" Ujar wanita yang memeluknya.

"Aku ada urusan penting jadi aku harus pergi" sambungnya sambil melepaskan pelukan wanita itu.

"sekarang? "

"Ya aku harus pergi" ucapnya dingin sambil melangkah ke luar kamar. "oh iya aku lupa, mulai sekarang kita tidak usah berhubungan lagi" lanjutnya.

"apa? kita baru saja satu minggu berkencan dan kau sudah mau memutuskannya?" protes wanita itu.

"itu memang sudah gayaku. Kau harusnya merasa senang karena sudah berkencan denganku selama seminggu. Masih banyak wanita yang tidak seberuntung dirimu. Bahkan ada yang hanya bertahan dua hari denganku"

"Tapi kau baru saja meniduriku semalam"

"Bukankah itu sudah biasa bagimu. Ya sudah aku pergi dulu"

"SEHUN OPPPAAAA" teriak wanita itu. Tapi dia tidak memperdulikannya dan tetap saja melanjutkan langkahnya. Si wanita berusaha untuk mengejar tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya karena dia tidak mungkin keluar dari apartementnya dalam keadaan tanpa busana.

Pria bernama Sehun itu langsung pergi menuju bandara. Rupanya dia sungguh tidak sabar ingin cepat sampai kesana dan melihat wanita yang dicintainya. Wanita beruntung itu adalah Lee Hyun Hee seorang gadis manja yang mendadak tiba – tiba ingin melanjutkan sekolah ke Jerman. Hyun Hee adalah cinta pertama Sehun yang juga merupakan satu –satunya wanita yang pernah dicintainya. Dalam perjalanan menuju bandara ia terus berfikir tentang Hyun Hee. Ia membayangkan bagaimanakah wajah gadis itu sekarang. Maklum saja dia sudah enam tahun tidak bertemu pujaan hatinya. Jadi wajar saja jika ia sangat merindukannya. Tidak terasa ia sampai di Bandara. Begitu selesai memarkir mobilnya ia segera berlari kedalam bandara. Ia mencoba untuk mencari Hyun Hee tapi tidak juga ketemu. Ia mengamati sekelilingnya mencari gadis yang berpenampilan tomboy, yang biasanya hanya mengenakan kaos dan celana jeans serta rambut dikuncir tidak karuan. Saat sedang sibuk mengamati tiba – tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Sehun oppa, sedang apa disini?" ujar wanita yang tadi menepuk pundaknya.

Sehun terdiam sejenak sembari mengamati wanita itu.

"Maaf, apa kita saling kenal?" balas Sehun

"ini aku Hyun Hee. Apa kau tidak mengenaliku?" sambung wanita itu yang ternyata adalah Hyun Hee.

Sehun tercengang melihat penampilan Hyun Hee yang jauh berubah dari 6 tahun lalu saat pertama kali ingin ke Jerman. Dia yang biasanya mengenakan jeans sekarang mengenakan rok mini diatas lutut. Serta rambut panjangnya yang biasanya dikuncir berantakan kini terurai rapi.

"Ada apa dengan penampilanmu?" ucap Sehun yang sepertinya sedikit kecewa dengan penampilan Hyun Hee sekarang yang terlihat mirip dengan gadis – gadis yang biasa ia kencani.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa tidak cantik?" jawab Hyun Hee

"Cantik, tapi rokmu terlalu pendek. Mulai sekarang jangan pernah menggunakan rok sependek itu di depanku"

"Bukankah pria menyukai gadis dengan rok mini? Ini terlihat lebih seksi"

"Kalau yang mengenakannya gadis kecil sepertimu itu membuatku ingin muntah."

"Yaaaa.. aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku sudah dewasa." Protes Hyun Hee sambil menjitak kepala Sehun

"Baiklah baiklah. Ayo cepat kita pulang" ujar Sehun dengan menarik tangan Hyun Hee. Keduanya pun mulai berjalan keluar dari bandara.

"Oh iya dimana Donghae Oppa? Bukankah seharusnya dia yang menjemputku." Ujar Hyun Hee

"Dia sedang ada urusan" jawab Sehun sambil membukakan pintu mobil untuk Hyun Hee.

"Oh begitu, oppa aku lapar. Ayo kita makan dulu"

"Baiklah"

Mereka berdua pun pergi menuju sebuah restoran yang tidak jauh dari bandara. Saat sedang asik melahap makanannya tiba – tiba datang seorang gadis yang menghampiri meja mereka.

"Jadi ini wanita yang membuatmu memutuskanku?" ujar wanita yang ternyata adalah wanita yang tadi bersama Sehun.

"Kalau Ia kenapa?" sambung Sehun. Sementara Hyun Hee masih terdiam kebingungan.

"Dasar pria brengsek!" lanjut wanita itu yang dengan spontan menumpahkan segelas jus di meja ke arah Sehun yang dengan sigap menghindar sehingga jus itu tidak mengenainya. Merasa tidak puas dengan serangannya yang tidak mengenai sasaran, wanita itu mengambil segelas air lagi dan menumpahkannya, tapi hasilnya sama saja Sehun berhasil menghindarinya. Karena merasa sangat kesal wanita tersebut kemudian berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"oppa daebak" ujar Hyun Hee yang kagum dengan skill Sehun yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"Wanita itu mudah ditebak, jadi mudah saja bagiku untuk menghindarinya"

"Pasti kau sudah sering menerima serangan seperti itu dari wanita"

"Tidak juga, hanya beberapa kali. Aku biasa melihat serangan jenis itu di drama – drama jadi aku sudah bisa menebaknya"

"Benarkah? sejak kapan kau suka menonton drama?"

"Sudahlah cepat habiskan makananmu agar kita bisa cepat pergi dari sini. Sejak kejadian tadi aku merasa seperti selebriti disini. Mereka terus memperhatikan kita" ujar Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"baiklah, oppa setelah ini tolong antar aku ke hotel"

"hotel? Untuk apa kau menginap di hotel?,

"siapa yang ingin menginap di hotel, aku minta kau mengantarku ke hotel milik keluargaku. Aku mau menemui Donghae oppa"

"Bukankah lebih baik kau pulang ke rumah dulu dan menemui ayahmu, lagi pula aku tidak yakin dia sudah berada di hotel" saran Sehun

"Aku perlu melakukan sebuah negosiasi dulu dengan Donghae oppa sebelum menemui ayah"

"tentang apa?" sambung Sehun ingin tahu

"oppa akan tahu setelah mengantarku"

Mereka berdua pun menuju sebuah hotel megah di kawasan elite kota seoul. Hotel itu adalah milik keluarga Lee. Setelah sang ayah sakit - sakitan Donghae sebagai anak tertua dipercaya untuk menggantikan ayahnya mengelola hotel. Kehidupan Hyun Hee memang nyaris sempurna, ia memiliki segalanya. Paras cantik, berpendidikan, serta keluarga kaya raya yang sangat menyayanginya. Sejak kecil ia selalu dimanja oleh ayahnya. Hal itu dikarenakan Hyun Hee sudah ditinggal ibunya sesaat setelah dilahirkan. Sang ibu mengalami pendarahan hebat setelah melahirkan Hyun Hee sehingga tidak dapat tertolong. Namun walaupun sang ayah sangat memanjakannya, ia tetap tidak mempunyai banyak waktu untuk bersama Hyun Hee lantaran kesibukan yang padat dalam mengurus hotel. Maklum saja hotel yang dimiliki keluarga Lee tidak hanya satu. Mereka juga mendirikan cabang di pulau jeju serta di dua Negara lainnya yaitu Jepang dan China.

Sesampainya di hotel, dengan semangat Hyun Hee langsung keluar dari mobil dan segera memasuki hotel. "tempat ini telah berubah banyak" ujarnya dalam hati. Dengan dituntun oleh Sehun, Hyun Hee pun akhirnya sampai di ruangan sang kakak. Namun rupannya orang yang ia cari belum juga datang.

"Apa saja yang ia lakukan sampai jam segini belum datang. Lihat saja, aku akan melaporkannya ke ayah nanti" ujar Hyun Hee dalam hati.

"tok tok tok" suara ketukan pintu sukses membuat dua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan menoleh kearahnya.

"Masuk" ujar Hyun Hee seenaknya.

Si pengetuk pintu pun membuka pintu dan memasuki ruangan. Hyun Hee begitu terkejut begitu mengetahui siapa yang memasuki ruangan. "Kyuhyun Oppa" ujarnya datar.

"Hyun Hee, Kapan kau sampai? Kenapa tidak memberitahu oppa bahwa kau akan ke korea?" ujar orang bernama Kyuhyun itu. Dari ekspresinya sepertinya ia sama terkejutnya dengan Hyun Hee. Sementara Sehun diam mematung menyaksikan keduanya.

"Hei, Lee Hyun Hee ada apa denganmu? Tidakkah kau ingin memeluk oppa? Kita sudah tidak bertemu 6 tahun." Tambah Kyuhyun sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Hyun Hee terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya berlari mendekap Kyuhyun. "Oppa aku sangat merindukanmu, ujarnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"hei kau terlalu erat, aku tidak bisa bernapas" jawab kyuhyun.

"Maaf" sambung Hyun Hee dengan tertawa kecil sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Pria ini adalah cinta pertama dan satu – satunya pria yang pernah dicintainya. Namun pria ini juga yang menjadi alasan Hyun Hee 6 tahun silam memaksa kuliah ke Jerman.

"Penampilanmu sudah berubah sekarang" ujar Kyuhyun setelah memperhatikan Hyun Hee dari bawah ke atas. "Kau benar- benar sudah dewasa. Sudah berapa pria Jerman yang kau kencani?" ujar Kyuhyun memecah keheningan.

"Entahlah aku tidak menghitungnya" jawab Hyun Hee. Dari raut wajahnya terlihat bahwa ia sedang berbohong. "Bagaimana Soo Young Eonnie?" tambahnya.

"Dia baik – baik saja, sebaiknya kau segera menemuinya ia terlihat kesepian." Sambung Kyuhyun

"Bagaimana dia bisa bisa kesepian. Apa kau tidak pernah menemaninya? Dasar suami payah."

"hahaha, tidak mungkin kan aku menemaninya ke salon atau ke spa" ujarnya membela diri. "Hei sehun lama tidak bertermu." Tambahnya lagi tapi kali ini ia berbicara dengan orang yang sepertinya sedikit terlupakan.

"Ne Hyung, kau semakin tampan" sambung Sehun sedikit canggung.

"Kau juga sudah bertambah dewasa, jika Hyun Hee tidak ada mungkin kau tidak akan pernah kesini." Ledek Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Sehun hanya menjawabnya dengan tertawa ringan saja.

"Tapi ingat jaga baik – baik Hyun Hee." Tambah Kyuhyun.

Pernyataan singkat yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun itu sukses membuat hati Hyun Hee sakit. Ia benar - benar tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa pria yang dicintainya mengatakan hal itu kepada pria lain. Ia sadar bahwa Kyuhyun sudah menjadi milik orang lain sekarang, tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa terima. Ia yang lebih dulu mengenal dan mencintai Kyuhyun, tapi kenapa orang lain yang harus mendapatkan cintanya. Ia bahkan telah mengenal Kyuhyun sejak ia lahir.

Cho Kyuhyun adalah seorang yatim piatu yang tinggal di panti asuhan yang dikelola oleh mendiang ibu Hyun Hee. Donghae yang sering menemani sang ibu mengunjungi panti menjadi akrab dengan Kyuhyun. Saat Hyun Hee lahir yang juga merupakan hari dimana sang ibu meninggal adalah pukuran berat bagi Lee donghae yang saat itu baru berusia 13 tahun. Ia pun meminta kepada sang ayah agar Kyuhyun bisa tinggal di rumah mereka. Kyuhyun adalah orang yang selalu menemani Hyun Hee saat ia masih kecil, mengisi kekosongan yang ditinggalkan ibunya. Sedangkan Donghae tidak terlalu suka bermain dengan anak kecil, apalagi keduanya terpaut usia yang cukup jauh. Lama – kelamaan Hyun Hee merasa bahwa ia menyayangi Kyuhyun lebih dari sekedar kakak. Ia bukan tidak mencoba mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Kyuhyun, ia bahkan sudah melakukannya berulang kali. Tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun tidak menganggap pernyataannya itu serius dan tetap menganggapnya tidak lebih dari seorang adik.

Saat Donghae dan Kyuhyun mulai berkuliah mereka mengenal Choi Soo Young. Soo Young adalah sosok gadis cantik, feminim dan ramah. Mereka bertiga menjadi akrab. Soo Young bahkan sering kali datang ke rumah Hyun Hee. Awalnya Hyun Hee menyukainya, Namun setelah ia mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun Menyukai Soo Young ia jadi membencinya. Apalagi kehadiran Soo Young sempat membuat hubungan Donghae dan Kyuhyun menjadi renggang karena keduanya sama – sama menyukai Soo Young. Tapi karena Soo Young menyukai Kyuhyun maka Donghae terpaksa mengalah. Walaupun sebenarnya jauh dilubuk hatinya ia masih mencintai Soo Young. Itu juga yang membuat sifatnya berubah 180 derajat. Ia jadi bersikap kekanak – kanakan dan menjadi seorang playboy.


End file.
